


This is our Ending

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [4]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Aliens, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, It could be "Major Character Death" or it could just be a critical injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mind Control, Self-Sacrificing Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: He did what he had to.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Team Angst





	This is our Ending

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Mind Control” [O5]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
>  **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** You Gave Me a Home, Aliens Made Them Do It 
> 
> I decided to interoperate "Aliens Made Them Do It" as the aliens made them violent and attack one another to conquer Earth

“Remember, disarm only. These are people. They need our help. If we corral the infected into the stadiums, we can keep them contained until we find a cure” Steve says over the radio, when he sees a SHIELD agent take a shot at one of the infected.

“There is a cure, Army, but it’s not great. Remember” Carol says, frowning.

She didn’t like any more than he did, he know this. But he can’t help the swell of irritation inside him. “I don’t care, we have to keep the death count to a minimum.” He says.

They were at a disadvantage. They knew nothing of the aliens that were attacking earth apart from the little Thor could tell him. The aliens released a pathogen that caused a blood-lust in humans. Thor called it a war phage. It wasn’t a comfort to know that biological and chemical warfare wasn’t just an Earth thing.

It was almost like a zombie plague but with an alien hive mind. The aliens where using humans to fight the battle over Earth.

The only cure they know if is either death of the infected, or to let the infected kill someone.

Thor had taken off to Asgard to find out more information for them. To find out if there were any other cure. Thor hadn’t looked hopeful as he had taken off. But Steve had to hold on to that hope.

He grits his teeth and pushes back a group of infected with his shield. He pulls a small flair from his belt and sets it off to scare the group back down the street towards the stadium.

“Cap! Iron Man’s been infected” Clint cries over the comms.

Steve bites back all the curse words that want to spill free from his lips. “Focus on the getting the infected into the stadiums” he says.

He tries not to think about Tony. Tries not to worry about if they will be able to get him back from the mind control, if Tony could come back from the cure…

There is a heavy thud as something lands behind him. He would recognise the sound anywhere. He feels his heart sink. With a heavy heart he turns around.

“Tony…” he whispers.

Tony moves towards him with stuttering movements. The man raises his gauntlets at him, the repulsers whine as they charge up.

He ducks out of the way as Tony fires at him. “Tony, please. This isn’t you. You can snap out of it, use that big brain of yours. I know you can. C’mon, Tony”

Deep down he knew it was hopeless. The alien mind control couldn’t be shaken without blood spilled. Nothing he could say will get through to Tony, no matter how hard he tries, no matter how many times he says it.

Deep down he knows what he has to do.

Iron Man is going to be more beneficial in the long run in this battle for Earth than Captain America. They couldn’t allow Earth to fall into the hands of the Aliens. There was no other way.

“Tony, I- I don’t know if you can understand me right now. But if you can, I need you to listen.” He says, his voice breaking. “You’re my best friend, and by far my favourite thing about the 21st century. You gave me a home. A purpose in this world. I can’t ever thank you enough for that.” Steve hooks his shield onto his back, leaving himself exposed. “I love you”

The shot lands directly in the centre of his chest, his whole body light up with a fiery agony. He chokes on his breath as he crashes to the ground. The air smells of burning flesh and ozone. His vision greys and fades around the edges.

The last thing he hears as the world goes dark is;

_“Steve?”_

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
